Samus's True Love
by zzazman
Summary: The one and only romantic lemon for the Samus x Nicole pairing. Set after the events of Metroid Fusion, featuring Onomeshin's original characters Nicole and Arthur. WIP
1. Part 1

A brilliant sun blared over the endless cyan sphere of sky and sea surrounding a piping hot tropical sandbar resort on a designer-island-chain where Samus Aran lived in relative secrecy. What seemed like only a short while ago, she had been seen as something of a heroine to the galaxy- constantly defending it and the once-noble Galactic Federation from the terror of unchecked bioweapons, hyper-mutated super predators, unscrupulous traitors, and the like- all for years on end, to her own detriment. But, during her last mission, Samus was faced with the difficult decision of crashing the now-corrupt Federation's Biologic Space Laboratories research station into the planet SR-388 in a desperate final bid to wipe out the universe-threatening X-Parasite along with it. The Federation saw this act as the perfect excuse to sever any remaining ties with the she-hunter and the ideas of the old Federation forever. But it was all a memory now; a vision being melted away from her stream of thoughts like rainbow sherbet in the sweltering heat of peninsular paradise. She was so far off of the Federation's disproportionate share of the grid and so surrounded by her most fervently dedicated and tight-lipped legions of allies and admirers that it would take a full-scale war for the Galactic Federation to cut through her defenders and claim her bounty.

Nowadays, the living was easy for the bounty huntress: she would help develop a new technology for the military here, suit up to go out and claim a minor bounty there, and, unbeknownst to most- make a whole lot of love in between. When she wasn't busy kicking ass at her job, she was making time for her new hobby of getting down and dirty with her husband- a young man named Nicole.

Before she met him, during Samus's time as a teenage Galactic Federation recruit, she and two of her allies traveled to the planet Jigrad for a recon mission. They were scouting out a camp of slaves that were being forced to build a monument for their ruthless invader overlords- the Space Pirates, and among the slaves was a young Nicole. He was at the anterior of a chain of child slaves being lead by a Space Pirate to the monument's construction site. Outraged at the sight of children being used as slaves, Samus went against protocol by stepping in to rescue them, with her two allies joining her shortly after. Nicole saw Samus and her allies in action as they decimated most of the Pirates. Unfortunately for him, his freedom did not last. The locals on Jigrad were very poor, and their elders had no money for food or supplies. In a covert act of cruelty, they hastily sold him to a fleeing Space Pirate on the premise that Nicole was a member of a certain endangered subspecies of human called Garian Beastmen. Under the Space Pirate, Nicole was strictly trained to be able to work on creating and repairing machines. Once he was deemed ready, he was taken back to his home planet Garia and sold yet again to a wealthy Space Pirate named Tox, who gambled on battle robots. In Tox's possession was a Chozo-tech battle robot as well as the robot's aging Chozo mechanic named Silver Eye. Tox, seeing that Silver Eye was outliving his usefulness, arranged Nicole to be Silver Eye's apprentice. In the following years, Silver Eye passed on his extensive knowledge and his role as Tox's mechanic to Nicole. When the time was right, Tox was ready to take Nicole with him to the casinos in Garia's central hub.

It was during these times that Tox and Nicole would eventually be encountered by Samus Aran in her off time, in which she rescued Nicole by defeating Tox and his battle robot. After Nicole told Samus about the aftermath of her exploits on Jigrad, she became personally invested in him. The two quickly grew close during Samus's subsequent investigation of Garia. During their exchanges, Nicole informed Samus of his apprenticeship under Silver Eye, citing him as the reason why Tox was in possession of Chozo technology, to which Samus requested that Nicole take her to him after her investigation of Garia was complete. When the time came, Nicole brought Samus to Tox's abode to speak with Silver Eye, whose health had taken a turn for the worse. During the conversation, Silver Eye realized that Samus was the last hope of the Chozo species, and that Nicole's apprenticeship under him could not have been a coincidence. With little energy left to speak, Silver Eye requested that Samus and Nicole always look after one another like family, and for them to grant him an honorable passing in solitude. After leaving Tox's abode, Samus and Nicole would later go on to live together.

Where their relationship had (at one point) been constrained by time and circumstance, they were inseparable now, joined by their mutually exclusive loyalty and dedication, strengthened by the bond they shared through their best and worst of times, thoroughly consummated to one another. There was another step they had to take in fully realizing their love for each other, one which Nicole had been meaning to take with Samus eventually. But in the meantime, the two were more than happy with their current living arrangements: week after week of travel, tourism, amusement, shopping, dining, lodging- all with Samus's nearly endless amount of money. With just as much time on their hands, they were free to explore every hobby, every passion project, every whim their hearts desired. But among the many passions they shared, one permeated them all: sex, sex, sex. Due to a procedure that Samus underwent as an additional means of protecting her line of work, she was currently unable to become pregnant, and it was this procedure that enabled them to have sex so freely. Whether it was sneaking off to a unisex restroom, or being as time-efficient as possible in a solitary elevator ride, they were always looking for creative ways to make love. Especially in the comfort of their own home- a home, which, in their case, doubled as a massive boat sitting along the designer-island-chain where they lived. It had enough space for a full-sized house and yard. In a room facing the patio, Samus was currently busy working on an improvement for her home security system with some help from her AI assistant, Arthur. In the meantime, Nicole had just finished drying off after having a swim in their revolving current machine, and decided to check in on Samus to see what she was up to...


	2. Part 2

"Sammy!" he chirped. "There you are!"

He was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, smiling at her. Samus turned around in her seat to look at him. He tilted his head. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked. Samus didn't answer right away; she was too busy eyeing him up from head to toe.

"Oh, you know, just...working," she replied with a smirk. She liked what she saw: Nicole was wearing a tight black sleeveless crop top and matching compression shorts. His tight, boyish physique always tickled her fancy like no other. He made his way over to her.

"Oh yeah...?" he asked with a smile. "Anything I can help you with?"

Samus stood up from her chair to greet Nicole.

"Yeah, if you want. Arthur's been helping me, too. It's a new feature for our security network. I started on it at around 6. You were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Why, yes I did." said Nicole, bringing his hands to her waist. "I kinda figured you were in here."

Samus chuckled. "Well yeah. I mean, we haven't gotten any work done for a couple months. I figured I'd throw local security a bone and start developing something I could share with them."

They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh Sammy, that's so sweet of you." Nicole stood on his toes and leaned in to meet Samus with a big kiss. The two hummed with pleasure as their lips pressed together rhythmically. He could feel her full breasts pressing up against his chest. Samus gently slid her hands up to Nicole's cheeks and parted the kiss. He looked down at her body. "Wooow, look at you~!" he cooed. She was wearing an open, white short sleeve button-up. Underneath it was a sporty, light blue micro bikini with matching latex elbow gloves and thigh highs, all of which hugged the voluptuous curves of her impressive body.

"You like it?" Samus smirked. "I was hoping to join you out by the pool once I finished."

Nicole smirked back. "You could always join me in the hot tub later."

Samus sat back down in her seat. "Yeahhh." She couldn't help but smile. "That's if I can finish. The only thing is, I told Arthur to tell security that I was going to have this project finished by today."

Arthur finally chimed in from the AI panel on the wall. His voice was smooth and robotic "Yes. Though, they did wonder why you were unable to tell them yourself, so I told them you were busy." Nicole draped his arms over Samus's shoulders. "Hmmm...~!" He leaned his head in next to hers, caressing her with his eyes. "We could get busy if you wanna."

Samus gasped with amusement. "Nico-!" She put her hand up to her cheek and started to giggle. "What about the project?"

Nicole nuzzled the side of Samus's face. "I could finish it for you~"

Samus face was turning pink. "A-are you sure?"

Nicole looked over at Arthur's AI panel on the wall.

"Hey Arthurrr~!"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I can."

"Can you enter sleep mode for maybe...I dunno..."

He stroked Samus's bangs with his fingertips.

"...fifteen minutes?"

Samus sat there in her chair, staring off into space as butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach.

"...or thirty minutes..." Nicole pressed his cheek softly against Samus's. He could feel her breath getting heavier. Nicole closed his eyes.

"...or an hour~"

Samus huffed audibly.

Arthur paused for a moment.

"Sure. If you need anything, let me know."

With that, Arthur's AI panel powered down.


	3. Part 3

Nicole hummed as he reached around and slid his hands down Samus's chest. He tickled her cheek with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmmm...All alone with you~" he whispered softly into her ear.

The more he spoke, the more difficult it was for Samus to resist him- the stronger the pulse was in her swelling vagina.

She gently grabbed Nicole's wrists. "Nico..." she whimpered. "...you're making me horny~"

Nicole licked all the way up the side of her face. "Good~" He continued licking her face like a cat licking its fur. Samus closed her eyes, panting slowly. Nicole cupped his hands firmly around the sling-like latex carrying Samus's hefty bosom and gave them a lift. He started to give her breasts a massage; the soft flesh squeezing out through the spaces between his fingers. Samus's clit was beginning to clench, and Nicole's penis started pumping itself up from under his shorts.

Samus turned her head to face Nicole; her expression was soft. They looked each other in the eyes with all tenderness as they lingered there for a moment. They could both feel the other's breath crawling softly over their face as they moved in slowly, closer and closer, until their lips met again in a flourish of lust.

Nicole began to rub the ends of his fingers over Samus's latex-covered areolae in steady circles, her breasts following his motion. Meanwhile, inside Samus's mouth, she could feel the tip of Nicole's warm tongue poking in between her lips, flicking gently, inviting her to come play. She met his tongue with playful licks of her own. Soon, their tongues were wrestling like a couple of wet worms. Not wanting to be outdone, Samus pushed her tongue inside Nicole's mouth and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Samus's labia was a pair of bulbous lips drooling vaginal fluid into her bikini. She let out a low moan into Nicole's mouth as she let her arms dangle below the seat of her chair- a sign that she was starting to resign herself to his affections.

Sensing this, Nicole slipped his fingertips underneath Samus's bikini top and started to rub her bare nipples. Their mouth movements started to make sloppy wet sucking sounds as they kissed. At this point, Samus couldn't help but let out another, longer moan. Round and round, Nicole massaged her as her nipples grew into big, puffy nubs. Nicole couldn't help but flex more hot blood into his already thick erection. Once their excitement climbed high enough, Nicole and Samus pulled each other's faces away with a loud suck, and a long string of saliva drooped between their mouths.

They sat there for a moment, panting like dogs, staring into each other's half-closed eyes. Nicole's bulging penis head was dripping out beads of precum, and Samus's swollen vagina gnawed with an overwhelming hunger for penetration. Nicole moved in for another kiss, this time forcing his tongue deeper into her mouth. He reached for Samus's bra, ready to pull it off. She grabbed his grasping hands tightly and held them in place. He twisted out of her grip and tugged hard on her tight bra until the tension broke, flinging her naked breasts out in the open. She let out muffled huffs as Nicole continued to force his tongue in her mouth, on and on, enjoying it for just a little while longer, almost slipping away.

After giving herself enough time to savor him, she pulled her head away from Nicole's kiss. He paused for a moment, then tried to lean back in, but she placed two fingers over his lips to stop him. Nicole was wide-eyed as Samus narrowed her eyes at him with a sly smile. She stood up from her chair, turning to face Nicole.

"Well, Nico, you've seduced me," she said, cupping her breasts. "You wanna see me naked, huh?"

Meeting her gaze, Nicole smiled and "licked" at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking~?"

Samus licked back at him. "Come get it~"

She pulled her bra back over her breasts. She always enjoyed this little game: every so often, when Nicole wanted to do something sexual with her, she would turn it into a friendly competition to see if he could play-wrestle her for it. He had gotten pretty good at it too- just the other day, Nicole asked her to give him oral sex, but instead of obliging like usual, she was in the mood for a challenge. Even though she had him locked in a bear hug at one point, he still managed to slip out. Eventually, the contest ended with Nicole as the victor as he was able to climax multiple times into Samus's mouth and down her throat. This time around, she wanted him to strip her of her bra.

Nicole's eyes hovered over her chest, then her eyes. Samus was staring right back at him, waiting for him to make a move.

He sprang forward like a cheetah, reaching for her bra. Samus dashed out of the way, then Nicole turned to reach again. She grabbed his wrists as she before, only this time making sure not to let him slip out. She moved her head within inches of his face, staring him in the eye, teasing him. Then, she leaned in and gave him a playful lick on the cheek.

Nicole pushed Samus towards the wall until he had her pinned to it. He moved his head towards her chest, trying to bite at her bra strap. But Samus put her hands on Nicole's head to prevent it. He responded by grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall, moving his head again towards her chest.

"You can't do that!" she cried, trying not to laugh. Nicole caught her bra strap between his teeth and tugged down, exposing her breasts again with a jiggle. "That's cheating!" she giggled.

Satisfied with himself, Nicole began licking around Samus's areola, tonguing her puffy nipple. She watched him with affectionate amusement. "Boy, you were fast this time," she said. He moved his head to her other breast to give it the same attention. She closed her eyes and let out a hum. Truth be told, she could have used her legs to lock Nicole in place and prevent him from removing her bra, but at this point, it didn't bother her- this was her favorite part anyway.

Nicole let go of Samus's wrists and started to bend down. She could feel her underwear being tugged around her thighs. She looked down at Nicole.

"What are you doing down there, mister?" she asked.

Nicole gave her latex panties another tug, revealing her swollen, glistening labia; the smooth, clean-shaven lips surrounded by her luscious hips and thighs. Samus let out a low gasp. Nicole buried his head between her thighs and started lapping at her vagina with his tongue. Samus groaned with pleasure, pitching her head back against the wall, spreading her thighs- inviting Nicole in. He slipped his tongue in between her lips, wriggling inside. Samus closed her eyes as her fingers started to clench. "Ohhhhhh yeah..." she uttered, practically melting against the wall. Nicole pressed his lips to her labia, smushing them together. He dug in with his mouth and massaged her swollen lips. Samus's mouth was open, holding back a loud squeak. She pounded the wall softly with her fist, not wanting to orgasm, at least not yet. Nicole pursed his lips, jabbing at Samus's clitoris with his pointing tongue. He flicked it up and down with the very tip of his tongue, finishing with a big lick. Samus let out a loud yelp.

"Nico..." she uttered. In that moment, she felt her underwear slide off of her thighs and plop to the floor, surrounding her ankles. Nicole gave her thigh a slap and stood up. They were ready.


	4. Part 4

Nicole's breath was starting to pick up. He wrapped his arms around Samus's waist and pulled her off the wall. Her voice started to rise. "Nico...!"

The excitement in her voice made him blush.

"Sammy...!"

Pulling her close to him, Nicole looked down at his hips with a smile. He reached for the edges of his tight little shorts and gave them a slow tug downwards, gradually unveiling his groin. Samus watched in awe as the edges of Nicole's shorts crawled over the top of his stiff member, restricting it down under the tension. Slowly, the fabric moved along his bending shaft until it finally crested over the head of his penis, flicking his wobbling erection out into the open. His throbbing length curved upwards, with the foreskin bunching up like a turtleneck behind the bulbous pink head, and thick veins snaked up along the base of his shaft. Underneath were his unusually hefty testicles that sucked themselves up between his legs. They were like a pair of kiwis that had been slung into a taut, smooth scrotum.

"Ohhh, my sex..." breathed Nicole. "...It's out~"

Samus felt her uterus flutter.

They were staring down at the space between their bodies, fixated on the other's genitals.

"Hey, look~" he cooed. "They love each other~!"

Almost as if greeting one another, their genitals lingered only inches apart, just as they had countless times in the past, ready to come together again. The heat was emanating from their hips- a precursor to the heat and sweat and friction that was to follow.

Nicole and Samus looked up at each other.

Moments later, they were kissing frantically as Nicole started handling Samus all over- pulling her button-up shirt from off her shoulders and tossing it to the ground, turning her around by the shoulders and forcing her torso down, grabbing the insides of her latex-covered thighs and spreading her legs apart- bending her over at his waist level. He took a moment to take in the sheer width and roundness of Samus's full hips and the surplus of taut flesh cushioning her rear. He slid a hand up along one of her thigh-highs and gave her butt a loud slap. Samus moaned and quickly propped herself up against the wall with outstretched arms. Nicole pulled up behind her hips and placed his hands on her waist.

"Ohhh, this is gonna feel sooo good...~"

Samus looked underneath at Nicole through the space between her dangling breasts as he grabbed his bulging shaft, letting out audible breaths. He aimed the head of his penis towards her thick labia and poked it in between her sopping pink lips. With a push of his hips, he slipped deep inside her warm, pulsating vagina. The two of them let out a gasp. Ever since they lost their virginity to each other, Nicole's penis had gradually contoured itself with each sex session to fit the curvature of Samus's vagina. Likewise, Samus's vaginal canal shaped itself over time to allow better entry for him, always welcoming him naturally. He pulled his hips back a little, letting Samus indulge in the suspense. She shut her eyes, praying for Nicole to make love to her.

"It's happening, Sammy!" he exclaimed. "We're making PUPPIES~!"

Nicole rapidly thrusted his penis inside her, panting like a puppy to the rhythm. Samus roared out in pleasure. She felt every vein and every bulge of his lengthy member pumping into her slippery vagina like a piston. From underneath, her labia sucked on his penis like a pair of lips, with his testicles bouncing back and forth on the outside. But on the inside, her thick vaginal walls squirted and tightened around him as his urethra greeted her cervix with lots of little kisses. In and out, in and out, she took his full length as he rocked her voluptuous body back and forth, bouncing with the motion. He continued panting playfully as he clapped their hips together, over and over, bumping Samus up against the wall. Her mind was going blank as she let herself become more and more hypnotized by the rhythmic jabs of his member. Their pleasure was mounting fast, with Samus gushing fluid and Nicole trying not to orgasm too soon. He cupped his hand and gave her butt another loud slap.

"NICO!" she called out. He was all smiles as he continued his pace. "Ohhh, Sammy, we're having sex~~! We're humping like puppies~~!" Samus's mind was mush, with her eyes rolled back and her mouth agape. She didn't know how Nicole could be so chipper, but she loved it. "Don't stop...! Nico...keep humping me~!" Nicole bent forward and pulled her arms from off the wall, continuing to bump into her with his hips. "Hump~, hump~, hump~, hump~~" he repeated. Samus reared her head back, shutting her eyes tight. "Ahhhhhnnnnn~~~! Yes! Yes~! YES~~!" Nicole closed his eyes and let out an affectionate moan. "Ahhh, I love it! Ohhhh SAMMY!" He picked up his pace, thrusting faster than before. Samus cried out with pleasure as her head dropped down below her shoulders. She was huffing wildly, almost out of breath. Her vagina was erupting with pleasure, squeezing Nicole tight as he continued to penetrate her fleshy walls. He was moving so fast that he had to put his hands back on Samus's hips just to stabilize himself, and Samus had to put her hands back up on the wall. With Nicole's thrusts becoming quicker and more stable, clear fluid started to fling out from between Samus's labia. The longer they went on, the more it drooled out in long strings. Between their legs, the secretions dripped down to form little puddles of fluid on the floor. There was so much moisture and sweat between them, and Nicole was pulling out so far that his penis accidentally slipped out of Samus's vagina.

They both let out an elongated moan, with their huffs gradually slowing down. Nicole's hot erection was coated in a clear glaze of Samus's fluids, dripping along the tip and shaft. He took this opportunity to give himself a break, as he was fighting back his orgasm at every second. He smoothed his hands over Samus's hips and let out a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't going to climax all over her. Despite how close she was to having an orgasm, Samus pressed her fingertips to her vagina and spread her labia apart into a pink diamond, revealing the soft flesh inside, enticing Nicole to enter her again. Unable to resist her enthusiasm, Nicole giggled and saddled up behind her once more. "Ohh, you're ready to be impregnated...!" He handled his penis delicately with his hand and put the head back up to her lips. Knowing that she couldn't actually become pregnant, Nicole entertained the idea anyway. "I'm ready, Sammy... I'm ready to fill you up with my cum! I want my sperm to fertilize your eggs!" Samus played along. "Ohhh yeah...give me puppies, baby. Knock me up nice and hard." With this, Nicole took a moment to focus. He put his hands back to her waist, then slammed his hips into her as hard as he could. Samus was breathless.

Moving at half the pace, Nicole was pumping deep inside her with twice the power, with loud wet claps echoing off the walls, his eyes rolling back as he panted heavily with each strenuous push. Pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in as hard as he could, Nicole made Samus's entire lower body jiggle with the force of each impact. She squinted as she clenched her fists into tight balls, moaning loudly with each thrust. Her entire reproductive system was trembling with sheer euphoria. Her vagina was engorged with blood and overflowing with fluid as Nicole continued to plunge his hot length all the way in, mercilessly plowing her flesh. Samus was completely lost for words, out of thoughts. Her eyes were cross and the wind was almost knocked out of her. They both cried out as they felt their pleasure hitting a crescendo, past the point of no return.

Nicole quickly bent his whole body forward over Samus's backside and wrapped his arms tight around her body, shouting "Ahhh, Samus... I'm gonna cum...!" Samus yelled out to him in desperation "Ohhh, Nicole...! Cum with me~!" The build-up caused their bodies to squirm under the pressure of each slow, powerful thrust. Their genitals continued to slap together as they felt an eruption of pleasure swelling up inside. The cries they emitted became louder and louder as they plateaued higher and higher to torturous levels. Suddenly, Samus cried out in agonizing ecstasy as she had a massive orgasm. Nicole pushed his hips in and held them in place so that the tip of his penis was pressed up to the hole in her cervix. Then, he shouted out as his hot white semen splurted inside her uncontrollably, coating the walls of her womb. He rapidly pumped more and more long strands of his milky seed into her until it overflowed out of her cervix in pearly drops and flooded into her vaginal canal where it made a complete mess of their genitals.


	5. Part 5

The two remained bent over, huffing and sweating, their nerves humming with a post-orgasmic afterglow. With an elongated moan, Nicole slowly pulled his drooping penis out with a gooey trail of semen connecting his urethra to the inside of Samus's vagina. He pulled his hips away, breaking the trail as it dangled off of his member. Samus closed her eyes and moaned as she shivered with sheer pleasure. Nicole took a step back and sat down. He laid his back to the floor with his thighs open, resting his head to one side. He smiled as he let out a sigh of pleasure, the cool air of the room kissing his sweaty body.

"Ohhhhhh, Sammy... we did it. We had sex~"

Samus stood up and turned around to face Nicole. Her whole face was flushed with a bright pink. She looked down at Nicole's face, then took a look between his legs.

"Hahhh... yeahhh. That...that felt good..."

She knelt down in the space between Nicole's legs. His eyes were still closed as his chest rose and fell with each satisfied breath. Samus eyed the milky trail of semen drooling out of his floppy penis and took a deep whiff of its steamy scent. She leaned in and licked the base of his veiny shaft all the way up to the soft head of his penis, lapping up the semen on her tongue. Nicole let out a huff. Samus let his seed rest in her mouth for a moment, savoring its mild saltwater taste. She couldn't pinpoint why, but it always made her feel good knowing that his semen was inside her. It was the substance of Nicole's passionate love, and she was keeping it safe and warm- this much, she knew for sure. She swirled his fluids around with her tongue and swallowed them in a single gulp; his taste lingering in her mouth. She put her hands on his thighs and spread his legs further apart, eyeing his genitals. Not having lost its length yet, his sopping wet penis was resting on his thigh. The warm veiny flesh was flushed red from the sex, and the pink tip of his head peeked out from beneath the foreskin. It was too succulent for Samus to ignore. She bent forward and planted her lips on his moist shaft, feeling it give a little jump in response. His pulse tickled her lips as it started to pump itself up again. She lapped up at the base of the shaft repeatedly as it swelled back up. Once it was fully erect, she tickled underneath the head with the tip of her tongue, then smothered the urethra with a big kiss, with Nicole letting out a hum. Then, Samus opened her mouth and started sucking his penis. Nicole's hum quickly turned into a moan.

"Ahh- Samus...!"

Samus bobbed her head up and down on his full length, letting out slippery suction sounds with each gulp, indulging in his pungent taste. She rubbed her lips and tongue up against the bulging, squiggly veins that ribbed his hot and humid penis. 'This was inside me,' she thought as she pressed her head as far in to his groin as she could, eventually pushing her lips up to his scrotum, forcing the head into her throat. 'This was inside my vagina just a minute ago'. The more he moaned, the more she kept sucking and sucking. She picked up her pace and started to gurgle as the saliva oozed out of her mouth.

Nicole groaned. "It aches...! My balls...they're aching..."

Samus pulled her head all the way up from the base of his penis until it wobbled out of her mouth with a pop of suction, letting out a gasp.

She eyed him tenderly. "Your balls ache?"

With his eyes still closed, Nicole gave a little nod.

Samus smiled. "Heheh. I can help you with that~"

Samus moved her head from his penis down to his testicles and surrounded them with her lips. They were unusually large for a young man of Nicole's feminine stature, so she sucked one up into her mouth at a time. It was like a fleshy fruit resting on her tongue, jumbling around in its smooth sac. She warmed it inside her mouth like a bird warming an egg; treasuring it, then moving to suck up the other testicle. She caressed them slowly, licking underneath and in between. Pulling her head back and forth slightly, she gave them gentle, alternating tugs. Pulling back farther, she stretched his scrotum until one shot out of her mouth. Nicole let out another elongated moan as his erection twitched. Samus smiled.

"Is that better?"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah."

Samus moved her head back and resumed, smothering his sensitive testes with her lips, sucking the swollen flesh grapes with plenty of saliva. Without warning, she went back up to suck on his penis again. She pressed her head into him steadily, working his thick erection up and down. A moan started to escape from Nicole's mouth at the sensation. Just as he was starting to ache, Samus moved back down to his testicles again, quickly sucking them up one at a time. Back and forth, she continued to alternate between his genitals, giving him the most thorough oral sex that she could provide. Nicole's groin was completely drenched in her saliva, glistening with every droplet. Samus was impressed with herself, but she wasn't done yet.

"Mmmm...how does that feel, baby doll?"

Nicole was lost in a haze of pleasure, struggling to find a response.

"Feels like... healing..."

Samus liked that answer.

"Good."

She paused for a second to admire Nicole's slender musculature laid out in front of her. It was the body that gave her such pleasure, such peace- he made all of her dreams come true, and more. 'That's him...', she thought- more than just a body. He was her pride, her joy- her love. The only thing better than their love was more, and by God, she wanted more of it. Samus sat up straight and brushed her bangs off to the side.

"You ready for more?"

Nicole was still lost in a lull of pleasure. With eyes half-open, all he could do was give another single, tiny nod. For Samus, that's all she needed.


	6. Part 6

Without further delay, Samus placed her palms on her knees and spread her latex-clad thighs apart, hovering her vagina over Nicole's tall erection. She grabbed it like a joystick and pointed it between her labia, then plopped her voluptuous hips down on top of it with a moan. Nicole could feel her hot, wet vagina tightening as it sucked on him just as eagerly as she herself had been doing just moments before, and her curvaceous hips, butt, and thighs surrounded him like a massive cushion. In this position, he could feel the full weight of Samus's luscious body pressing firmly into his groin as she buried his penis deep inside her. She sat back up, revealing the base of his penis, then plopped back down. Samus looked down at it, then at Nicole. She wanted to catch his reaction. The poor boy; he was groaning under the pressure. Could he handle it? After all, he had just finished riding her from behind. She did it again; sitting up, then plopping back down, shooting a wave of pleasure through their bodies. She wanted to take it slow in the beginning, just in case.

"Samus...ahh..."

Nicole smiled.

'Oh yeah, he's ready to go again,' thought Samus. She peered at his groin, sitting up, then down, shooting another wave of pleasure into them. Nicole gave a little huff. She sat up, then down again, with his thick member squeezing its way up to her oozing cervix. Samus started to huff with him. Truth be told, she was feeling a little sore herself, but Nicole had lit the fire in her loins, and she was still burning for him. She continued to take it slow, sitting up and down on his engorged sex. The pleasure between them started to rumble with each sensual squat as Samus's heavy peach clapped Nicole's testes, completely burying them underneath her impressive bubble. Eventually, she built up to a steady clapping rhythm, plummeting down onto him with her entire body. Her breasts started to gyrate with the motion as she kept herself steady, still firmly clutching her knees. The two of them were exchanging moans of pleasure with each clap; a wordless conversation of their lust. Nicole reached for the floor, grasping at the ground as he tried to brace himself for the pleasure. It was getting harder and harder to resist Samus's 147 pounds of pure flesh pressing into him. Her vagina continued to swallow him in and spit him out, his head squeezing its way in and out through her tight canal and up to her cervix.

Unable to hold back any longer, Samus went from a sensual squat to a rigorous bounce, riding Nicole's erection like a veiny pogo stick. Her hefty breasts started to flop up and down, following after her chest. She plowed into him firmly, with their genitals mushing together like a fleshy mortar and pestle, as if Samus were trying to squeeze out the sweet nectar of his loins. The nerves in Nicole's penis started to flare up in an ache similar to his testicles. But, he was far off from an orgasm. Each time his penis slipped its way in and out of Samus, he was shot with pleasure mixed with a little bit of soreness. The upside was, Samus was able to enjoy herself for a much longer time. At this rate, she could have maybe 2 or 3 more orgasms. Looking to make the most of it, she slowly but surely picked up her squatting pace. Her vaginal canal slowly constricted more and more around Nicole's flesh pole, continuously dripping and drooling more and more of her fluid all over him until it spilled out between them at the base of their genitals.

At this point, she was hammering her hips down so fast and so hard that she started letting out roars of pleasure to the rhythm of her pace. Her next orgasm was creeping up on her more quickly than she thought. She let the pitch of her voice soar high as she threw her head back with a long moan that echoed off the walls. Nicole, on the other hand, was moaning softly to himself. His feelings of pleasure were present, but they were tempered by the almost painful squeeze of Samus's vagina and the powerful slams of her body down upon him. Still, he loved seeing Samus get so excited. He could feel her insides twitching around him, and she could feel her pleasure climbing higher and higher once again. Her eyes shut tight in anticipation as she yelled "Nicole!". She gradually bounced slower and steadier. "I'm gonna cum again...!" Then, she dropped her hips on top of him once more, causing an explosion of pleasure to erupt inside her, one that forced her eyes to open and her mouth to let out a cry of euphoria to the heavens. She squatted up high, causing Nicole's penis to fling itself out of her with a spurt of their fluids following it. Samus got down in a rush of dizzying excitement and gulped Nicole's penis down to its base, capturing a mouthful of their warm fluids and taking a moment before swallowing it down.

Samus looked up at Nicole, his penis still in her mouth. He eyed her in anticipation, huffing for breath. He hadn't had another orgasm yet, but he still had a feeling that that was going to change very soon. Samus slowly pulled her head up from his length and lowered her eyelids at him with a seductive grin. She crawled slowly over his body like a sly puma, gradually casting a shadow over his entire naked body. They looked at each other face to face as Samus's hair draped down and tickled Nicole's cheek, with her breasts dangling down just above his chest.

"Mmmm...did you cum, Nico?"

Nicole looked at her with lowered eyelids and shook his head slightly "...No. But I'll bet you did."

"Oh yes. So that's 2 to 1." she replied with a grin.

Samus slowly lowered her hips down on top of his, reaching for his penis. She pointed it towards her vagina and dropped her hips on top of it once more. Then, she lowered her torso on top of him as well, causing her breasts to smush in between them like a pair of flesh pillows.

"I hope you're ready, because I'm not gonna stop until you cum again," she said.

Nicole was ready, as a matter of fact. He had been building up to it, but this time, he wanted to ejaculate inside her mouth. The only question was, how was he going to get into position to do so, and fortunately for him, he already had an idea.


End file.
